This invention relates to television application systems, and more particularly, to interactive television application systems such as interactive television program guide systems that provide indicators of video-on-demand offerings.
Interactive television program guides are typically implemented on set-top boxes connected to televisions. Such program guides may be used to present screens of interactive television program listings to users. Video-on-demand systems allow users to order videos for immediate delivery to the home over a cable or other suitable path.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive display indicators for video-on-demand offerings using a promotional selection algorithm such as a promotional philosophy.